Pewdiepie's adventures with Gorillaz
by nscott144
Summary: H-how's it goin bros. my name is Pewdiepie and I have an amazing adventure to tell you. Its got all my friends Mangaminx, Cryaotic, Markiplier, Yamimash, and cinnamon toast ken. i cant tell you much it would ruin the surprise but all i can tell you is that we befriend the Gorillaz. I cant wait for you to read the story
1. Chapter 1

"H-hows it going Bros" I started "My name is Peeewdie and welcome to another episode of . . ." . Someone suddenly knocked on my door vigorously and i had to stop my video recording to answer it.

"Coming" I opened the door to an excited Markiplier holding 7 tickets in his right hand and his chest in his left. his glasses had almost fallen off his face before he pushed them up he was wheezing so hard i think his chest was about to explode. he could barely pull out the words "Hey Felix"

"What's wrong Mark and How'd you get here"

I . . . Ran . . . all the way. . . c-can I sit down" I let Mark in and he sat down to catch his breath. He was so red that his face looked like it was about to fall off. he finally spoke "Guess what"

"what" I wasn't so surprised Mark really didn't need to be talking right now.

" I JUST GOT TICKETS TO GORILLAZ ON SATURDAY NIGHT"i couldn't believe what I was hearing. Gorillaz. On saturday night I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Really that's awesome "

"Yep and Minx Yami, Cry, and ken are coming too" He held up the tickets again.

"When does the concert start"

"8 Sharp"

"Great I'll so be there" Mark handed me the ticket and walked out the door. I couldn't wait to go to that concert .I packed all my stuff that I would need to go then I got a call from somebody.I answered it with a "Hello"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Pewds Its mangaminx" a girl was on the phone I really didn't know what she looked like but she was cool to hang around. I answered her back "Sup minx"

"Nothing much its just that Mark came over with 5 tickets and said that We were going to a gorillaz concert and he said you were going to" I listened to her while thinking He's very quick.

"Pewds PEWDS are you even listening to me" I snapped out of it and said the words " Yeah Now continue

"I've never even heard of the gorillaz until now can you tell me about them"

"sure". So I told her about the Gorillaz and their backstories and how they've never performed in a while then I got another call from someone else.(Bet you its yamimash) I said to myself .

"Hold up Minx got another call. see you at the concert."

"Yeah sure" Minx hung up and I answered the second call "Hello"

"Sup Pewds Its Aaron"

" GENIUS PEWDS STRIKES AGAIN" I accidently yelled

"What" Yami said confused.

"Nothin So did you get a ticket from Mark"

"W-wait. How did you know"

"Just a hunch" I shrugged my shoulders. I sat down because I had a feeling that this was going to go on forever .

" He just barged in all out of breath and said that I had to see this band and handed me the ticket. I think it was called gorillaz"

" Yep and I have a feeling that I'm going to get a call from Ken in three . . . Two . . . One" A beep came from my phone and I told Yamimash that I would get back to him alter and hung up on him. I answered the phone and a voice answered before I could even say "Hello".

"Guess what I got a ticket from . . . "

"Mark"

"How did you know" Then we talked about how that was really strange that he just bursted into our homes and talked about taking us to this concert 'We just have to see'. Of course I was excited to go to a Gorillaz concert but Ken wasn't as happy as I was. But we all have our opinions.

If any of you are reading this i'd like to hear your comments so far what needs to be changed who should i add and what should the youtubers do next


	3. Chapter 3

2D POV

Noodle was watching that pewdiepie again. this time on full blast. It was pissing Murdoc off too. I usually pissed him of with playing the banjo.

"Oh my god! Tell Noodle to please turn off that . . . What's his name Pew. . .die . . . Something before I rip the laptop to pieces"

Murdoc wasn't too happy about pewdiepie. He screams he rages he . . . Twerks. I thought It was funny even everyone on the internet thought he was funny. I think he's jackass material, I just know I wouldn't want to be in a haunted house with him.

Noodle just rolled her eyes at him. In no way did she give a rats ass about him for any reason at all. Besides she came in a fed-ex crate probably shipped over to him. she could probably take good care of herself .A japanese girl with flawless guitar and karate skills. she bets, gambles, makes threats, survived an explosion and beat up zombies that did the thriller. yeah I think she can take good care of herself.

Russel came in with a buffet that could probably feed a town "Yo man I just stole from the room with food in it"

"T-the one that they told us not to go into " I Twiddled my thumbs nervously.

"Yeah man the the one with the security guard in it. I mean who would leave food in there thinking that no one would take it"Russel liked to eat. and by eat I mean devour a whole buffet. He's our drummer (Not like anyone wouldn't know that) and knows some sweet beats when it comes to playing the drums. Del got on Murdoc's last nerve (I'm assuming that) and he performed a excorcist on Russel. He's the best Drummer and I wouldn't doubt that one bit.

And Finally the spawn himself Murdoc. He cares illy for other people He hits me for no reason and hates animals. He can burn in a fire for all i care. When we first met I wished we hadn't met at all. Meeting murdoc would just make you want to shoot yourself. I'd rather meet the devil himself than him.

A guard came in with a bib with a red lobster on it. He looked pissed (but for all I know he could be as happy and Conker the squirrel on drugs). Black that's all I see on him just black black black. but they call him white

"Okay what did I just say about going into that room filled with food ! I knew you couldn't listen to my directions seesh" White snached the food from Russel's hand

I seriously can tell this is going to be a long concert

Pewds POV

"Mark its so briliant how you got us tickets for gorillaz. How'd you do it" Yami said

"I know a guy" Mark always new a guy or a few. This was really scary to know sometimes but it didn't scare me to the point to ask questions so I shut my lip and kept quiet.

We finally entered the concert hall and this is when hell broke out. A girl half my age just screamed "OMG IT'S PEWDIEPIE" and attracted a bunch of other fangirls over my way. A bunch of other people were yelling Yamimash or ken or cry or mark or minx and just came running at us in a big heap.

" I think it's time to run" Ken said

"Good call" minx commented. So we all ran like hell in different directions ken. came with me.

!~ #$%^&*()_~! #! #$%^$%$ ##$%%^^&&*

Me and ken were wheezing and sitting on boxes of probably tables and chairs. " That's the last time I come somewhere that I'm famous " Ken coughed and hacked continuously. I agreed with him. though only marzia does the shopping so I was safe.

We stared walking while we sung some gorillaz tunes (Why Not) I sang 19 2000 while ken sang feel good inc.

City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, no

Windmill, windmill for the land.

Turned forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is ticking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

I was just about to sing the chorus when we bumped into a door. Like me I opened the door not even listening to ken to four strange people just sitting there then they all looked up at me and ken struck stupid. I lunged the door close and took two steps back. Then we just stood there dumbfounded for a little bit. The doorknob twisted to the right and opened. The tall black eyed man stepped out the door to look at us. He just said "you the clean up crew"

A green guy stepped out the door to hit him upside the head. "No there not the clean up crew you sod. are you blind". Me and ken stood there dumbfounded. we were meeting the gorillaz in real life. I wanted to say something but they were busy fighting there asses off. the japanese girl squeezed through the bickering group to . . . hug me and ken. I blushed a little while ken was all over her.

"Is MInx,Mark,Yami and cry here too." She asked. Of course ken and I nodded and asked if you could help us find them. Of course she said yes. the black guy said "Yo I'll help too as long as we can get out of here".


	4. Chapter 4

this is brilliant I'm lost with cry in a different hallway. this is just brilliant. Cry an I were quiet for a long time. I decided to make sweet talk with cry than making myself shy around him.

"So cry. Where are we going" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know. Where ever our little feet take us" Cry was staring at the walls like he was waiting for another hallway to open up. We made another turn as soon as Cry yelled "This way!".

The hall was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I heard girls screaming bloody murder for no reason what so ever. cry peaked in through the doors and signaled for me to come here. I hightailed it over to cry and i poked my head in through the door. There was no one on stage so the girls must've been waiting for the band to come on stage and play one of their songs. Cry closed the door softly so he wouldn't get any attention. Not like last time.

We decided to continue walking forward. Cry wasn't really into talking with me at the time. It was dark but not as dark as before but I still couldn't see in front of my face. We heard footsteps and talking from a distance. Cry was hesitating to find a hiding spot so we cant get caught.

Cry pulled me behind some boxes and clapped my mouth shut. the walking got very loud and cry was sweating so much he'd need a bucket. the footsteps were super close so we almost started crying the someone said "yami".

It was mark with minx just standing there looking at us with concerned eyes. "You two okay ".

"Yeah, We thought you were security guards. Are you guys okay?"

Minx and mark nodded once. we joined up so we could find Felix and get out of here and go back to our youtube lives. It wasn't easy either


	5. Chapter 5

Pewdiepie POV

We walked and walked and walked until we were tuckered out. As usual 2D was being beaten up by Murdoc and when we sat down Murdoc pushed 2D out of his chair. I just had to say something.

But all I could say was "Rude Much".

He looked at me "What did you say"

A frown formed on my face "You heard what I said. Are you RUDE MUCH"

"Look just because you're a YouTuber doesn't mean I cant kick your ass" Murdoc got close to my face and his ugly pointed teeth showed "You better watch your back". He pushed me away and I landed on a few people I knew.

"CRY" I suddenly screamed.

"Felix" Cry yelled.

Minx rolled her eyes "And let the fanfictons begin"

Ken got mad "And no ones gonna greet me" all of us sarcasticly yelled "ken"

"yeah Whatever" Ken rolled his eyes.

We all laughed hard.

2D POV

Look at them. They all are friends and they all stick together not like US. Murdoc considers us a a band not Friends. That Just Makes me cry. I want to quit so badly but Murdoc will just find me. Its like Nightmare on Elm Street, No matter how many time you go away or run or kill him, HE COMES BACK.

Murdoc slapps me on the back HARD. "c'mon you little sod we gotta show to do" we walked off to go get dressed. I hate this, I hate Murdoc I hate the way we have to perform I used to like playing the Piano but If I have to look at another piano ever again I will be sick.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Well why can't I go see pewdiepie" I was angry at Murdoc. He won't let me do anything at all. which pissed me off.

"Because I said so" was always his answer and I wasn't taking that for an answer any more.

'Besides that"

"He's so arrogant and smug" He crossed his arms.

Thats not true and you know it" I got mad "You never let me do anything or go anywhere. your not my father you dumbs" he gave me a look that I didn't want to see right now . . . anger.

He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close to his face. At this point i was terrified of him.

"Listen here you Dunce, I'm the boss of you this band was formed because of ME And if I didn't form this band . . . YOU wouldn't be here"

I started for the door "Well I won't be here now"


End file.
